Lignin is one of the most abundant biomass sources with potential to become a sustainable source of value-added chemicals and fuels. However, this goal remains challenging because of the recalcitrance and diverse structure of polymeric lignin with multiple C—O ether and carbon-carbon linkages characterized by high energies and chemical inertness.
Conventional techniques for processing lignin are energy-intensive and produce complex mixtures. Additional methods and materials are needed to provide more efficient and effective ways to degrade lignin into useful intermediates, building blocks, and fuels.